The Blood Knight
by Astarottee
Summary: One night Naruto is attacked by a strange creature thirsty for his blood but he is saved by a red headed man with inhuman abilities GaaraNaru LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV  
5:45pm  
"Iruka I've finally arrived at my new house in Tokyo!" I said upon bringing all of my things in "Thats wonderful Naruto, I already miss you." He said and we continued for a bit until he had to go.  
I look at all the boxes, mattress and my couch. "We'll I better get everything ready." I say then I first bring my mattress up the three flights of stairs to my room. I had a thin tall house. Then I flop it on the ground right where u want it. Next l move the couch to the center of my living room then bring my dresser up to my room carefully and my small bookshelf after. Then I bring all my comic books, yaoi mags, and books up. Then I put a small end table by the couch and my lamp goes on it.  
"We'll Thats all," I say " Wait its almost sun down." Then I hear my stomach growl it sounded kind of like "FEED MEEE" so I decided I would go to the supermarket quickly and buy some ramen and maybe some ingredients for tomorrow's lunch.  
'Hot Dogs, Eggs, Ramen, Rice,Bread and... Turkey! That's about right.' I thought tossing everything in and ringing it up. "Thanks!" I said then ran out the door trying to get home so I could cook and eat.  
I was walking down my street when I saw a small boy crying covering his face with his hands. "Hey are you okay?" I said and I crouched next to him "Hey are you-" I was cut off by him turning toward me with big, red eyes. Blood dripping from them and his mouth and I quickly turned away to run but before I could he grabbed my arm biting it nearly. A man with blood red hair came from behind me running his hand straight into his chest him turning him into dust.  
I could barely keep myself up as the man opened his mouth to lick the blood of revealing fangs. "A vampire?" I say and he takes my hand "Are you okay?" He says "A kitten like you shouldn't be running around." And I snatch my hand away "I-I am fine...Thank you for saving me." He was quite attractive.  
I looked at him. He had the same blood red eyes only they turned a sea foam green. Then he was dressed in a black trench coat with a black net shirt and black pants. "Get inside. I shouldn't have to waist my time on you." He says and I leave not able to resist his comand.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at home and I set everything on the counter still a bit shaky. 'What was he? A vampire? Those aren't real.' I thought and I got everything out of their bags and a pan out of the pantry. 'Im must've just hallucinated or something.'  
I get out my Ramen and fill it with water then put it in the microwave for two I turn on the heat for the pan and throw three eggs in making sure they are beaten first. Then I make a turkey sandwich for the next day and when I finish cooking the eggs I throw them in my bento and put them into the I take my Ramen out of the microwave and eat it quickly realizing how hungry I was after not eating the whole day.  
After I'm done I throw my ramen away and shove the rest into the sfridge. "I'm so tired." I say to myself with a big yawn. I climb the stairs up to my room and slap onto my bed. "Ugh." I groan realizing the sheets aren't on the bed yet. I look around and find a box labeled "sheets". I them out and put them on the twin size bed occasionally tripping over them and yawning. I strip down to my boxers and lay down on my bed covering up with the comforter I stole from my guardian Iruka.  
Then I fall asleep...  
XxDreamxX  
"Is this not enough?" The red head boy says as he holds me with my legs straddling him. He grinds his hips up against mine very hard making me moan with pleasure at the feeling of our parts rubbing together. I squeeze my eyes shut and blush. Then I hear him chuckle "Your so sensitive." He said and puts undoes my pants slipping his hand into my boxers. "Right here, and it's very wet too."  
"Aaaaaaah. F-Fuck me, please." I pleaded pushing him closer and he chuckled "Your so cute." He said and rubbed my member making me moan again "Yet so seductive." He brought his face close to mine kissing me then my mind slowly went blank.  
XxDreamxX  
It was in the middle of the night and I feel a body on mine. My eyes focus and I wake up to see the same boy from before. Immediately fall right out of bed waking him up "What the fuck?" He says groggily rubbing his eyes and I immediately ask "Did we do anything?" He stops "I just heard you moaning in here like you were dieting so I came to see if you were okay.  
Then I decided I would go to sleep here." I look at him, he was totally naked. " How dis you get in and You had to sleep naked?!" I said covering my eyes. And he just sighed turning over"Get back into bed I won't do anything." And I shook my head then threw underwear at him. "These are too small." He says and I look, they were a bit too tight in the front area. "Oh well at least you have something." I say climbing into the small bed. I get comfortable with my back to him. I start to fall asleep when he puts a arm around my waist the other at my hip and his body on mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to move then he said "I have to sleep like this, sorry."  
And I relaxed a bit thinking 'Just go to sleep.' It's not like I didn't like it, I just didn't know him all that well . Even so I didn't want him to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The song Go All The Way by the Rassberries helped me with this chapter.  
I wake up to a pain in my neck and I immediately fling myself up and look in the mirror only to see that it's slightly red and the red head is in my bed sleeping'That scared me.' I thought and I notice that the blinds are closed. 'Maybe he is a vampire.' I sit down on the floor and poke him on the cheek 'But he is so beautiful, I thought that they would be ugly and scary.' Then I brush the back of my forefinger over his cheek and he says "Having fun?". I recoil and blush "I thought you were asleep." And I remember something "And who are you?" I ask then he sighs "Gaara Subaku and I can tell you've noticed that I'm a vampire."My eyes widen slightly. He sits up and grabs my hands "Can I stay here for a while?" He looks me in the eye and I can't deny him "Of course." Then he gets up and goes downstairs leaving me upstairs.  
I go down after him and ask him "Do you eat and can you go into the sun?" He answers "Yes." For both and I say "Then come on we have to go to the store to get some food and necessities." I take his hand and drag him upstairs so we can get ready. I dress in a net shirt and jeans and I notice he dresses in the clothes he rescued me in. "Don't you have other clothes?" I ask brushing my hair and he replies simply "No." Then I add that clothes to my internal list.  
We get in my car and I say "We will be going to get clothes first." And I back out "Do you have money or will we be relying on my savings?". He lookes at me "I have a lot of money actually.". After a long awkward car ride we arrive at the mall.  
"Where to first?" I ask him and he drags me to Hot Topic, Hollister, Dillard's and Spencer's which he wouldn't let me go into with him, or see what was inside his bag when he got out. Then we left for the grocery/ general store.  
I got a cart and first we went to the veggies isle. "What kind of vegetables do you like?" I ask him and he retorted "The ones in wheelchairs." Folding his arms and looking away. I grab leeks and a half watermelon that was nearby and we got the rest of what we wanted splitting the cost of everything.  
When we got home and finally got everything packed up:  
My eyes were watering looking at my poor empty wallet "My poor baby." I said holding it and Gaara patted my back and I stopped "Oh well. Since you will be living here you will be helping me with my expenses and I will start my weekend job next weekend so I will have income too."  
I flopped down on the couch and I knew what I needed "I'm going to take a shower okay? If you need anything Ill be in there. Cooking dinner will be after.  
I strip and climb into the shower and squeak forgetting that the shower was on cold. I adjust the coolness to a very hot setting and I get my shampoo. I wash my hair then I use a strawberry body wash and I get out clean as a whistle. I look around and I realize I have no towel so I yell for Gaara "Gaara!...Gaara!" He comes after a bit and I ask him "Please bring me a towel." He opens the door and pokes his head in and I panic covering my member with my hands "A towel?" I ask again and he leaves returning with one which I take before he can get a glimpse.


	4. Chapter 4

I go to sleep after cooking dinner and getting dressed and of course Gaara insists on sleeping with me.  
I get into the tiny bed and Gaara immediately Gaara decides that he's going to take up the whole bed. "Scooch a bit will you ?" I ask and he just shakes his head . I sigh and push him off pissing him off and he does the same to me until we get in an all out wrestle.  
When he starts to win I decide that tickling him will probably be a better approach. So I put on hand at his hip and another at a rib trying to find a tickle spot and when I do he bursts out laughing resisting. He grabs my hands and pushes me onto the bed holding down my hands with his incredible strength. "You're not allowed to do that." He says looking at me with a plain face and I feel his grip around my wrists tightening making me gasp and yelp. I writhe under him shutting my eyes out of pain and he loosens his grip but it was still very tight.  
He brings his face close and looks at me with intimidating eyes when our eyes locked I couldn't look away. He brings his lips to my cheek and licks the flesh making me squeak. Then he nibbles in it a bit "No! S-Stop... G-Gaara..." He licks down to my neck and gently nips a sensitive place behind my ear letting a small sound escape my mouth. 'Is this foreplay?' I thought surprised he might not suck my blood. "Are you scared Naruto?"  
He asks me once again looking at me and I shake my head and I try to crack a smile. Then he licks my chin and brings our lips very close "Naruto do you want it?" He asks and I feel an erection coming from him. And I look at him and say "Only a kiss." Then he lets our lips connect making me moan a bit. Then I feel his grip loosen and instead he puts one on my shoulder and the other on my cheek. He doesn't put his tongue before getting off and laying next to me in the bed. "You know I think we should start dating." I said turning on my stomach and he lays still for a moment before nodding his head. Then I snuggle him nuzzling him and putting my head in the curve of his neck.  
Morning Time-  
I wake up to two arms around me squeezing me into Gaara's chest. I look up at him but he was still asleep like a baby, 'So cute!' I thought and I remember what he did to me last night and I remember the feel of his tongue on me. It makes me shiver a bit.  
I look at his chin and I mirror what he did to me the night before licking his chin slowly. "What are you doing?" He asks me making me jump a bit."Um... Uh... Nothing."  
And I try to get up but he holds me tighter and I wrap my arms around him "Gaara?" I ask but he doesn't respond he just hugs me tighter then let's go just holds my arms "Lets go somewhere today okay?" He said and he smiled when I nodded.  
We got dressed and he wouldn't tell me where no matter what.  
I locked the door behind me and he took my hand "Lets walk." He proposed and I nodded. It was sunny with a few puffy clouds and there was a chill in the air. I was suprised he didn't burst into flames. As we walked he hummed and his hand was warm on mine. 'He seems very happy.' I thought seeing him look ahead even though his face didn't tell me anything.  
He hummed a song and it made me curios "Whats that song?" I asked and he didn't look at me "It's I'll Be Seeing You by Jimmy Durant. I really like it." He said and I nodded . We went a few more blocks talking a bit then we came upon a small corner ice cream place "This is it." He said and I smiled "I love ice cream!" I said. He got a chocolate with two scoops on top and I got the same.  
"This is awesome!" I said shivering "I'm just cold on the inside and outside." I laughed and he came closer and wrapped his arm around my side then whispered "Thats why I brought you." And I giggled at his answer. Then he dropped his purposely "Oh whoops can I have some of yours?" He asks me and I laugh "Of course." Then he takes a lick looking at me with sexy eyes and I blush and when he does again I touch tongues with him.


	5. Chapter 5

I finish my ice cream and Gaara cleaned up my face licking some that got on my cheek and chin. 'He's awfully oral for a boyfriend.' I thought as we walked home and he looked at me with a worried look "Are you okay?" He asked and I smiled "Yeah why?" And he squeezed my hand harder "No reason. You just had a troubled look on your face." He replied and I nodded.

We walked silent for a bit when he talked again "Where to next?" I asked him and he replied with a playful "Can't tell you." And I shrugged.  
"Okay close your eyes." He said and I closed them. He led me for what felt like a while and finally he told me to open my eyes and I gladly did.  
What I opened them to was our house. "What are we doing here?" I asked and he smiled a devilish smile "I can't take you yet it's not dark." Then I blushed nervously and we went inside for a while.  
Later at around 6:00 when the sun was setting

.  
"Time to go Naru-kun." He said grabbing a shoulder bag and stuffing it with a few things I couldn't see. "Okay!" I said enthusiastically and we went out the door my hand cradled in his.

"So were are we going this time?" I asked him and he only shook his head whenever I asked. The moon was bright when we arrived. It was a wishing well and it was in the middle of a chestnut forest. "Why are we here?" I asked looking down into the well and he handed me a coin " I want you to make a wish and later we will see if it will come true. I'll do the same." He tossed a coin in silently making a wish and I thought 'Hmn... I wish that I will fall in love with Gaara.' I flipped a coin in and we smiled at each other then left for the next place.

The next place was far more fun, The Fair! "I haven't been to the fair in forever!" I said looking at the large lighted up area. He looked at me and chuckled and I made a silly face at him. "I'll pay this time,Kay?" I asked and he looked away stubbornly "But I will," he looked at me directly " I told you I was going to so I will." I looked up at him and he smiled at me, him being slightly taller.

We got in and first he wanted to ride the cage ride, it was just like the Zipper. When we went in I was nervous but that's what made it fun and the fact that I wasn't the only one screaming too. Next we went on this very cool swing ride that I really liked and after doing a few more rides I got some cotton candy.  
I sat down on a bench and he did with me "You want some?" I asked and he nodded then I put some on my tongue and he came in and sucked it. He retreated and licked lips "Sweet."I giggled at his remark then unexpectedly he grabbed my shoulder and kissed me, his taste spreading throughout my mouth as he explored with his tongue.

"Mmmm." I moaned only to be muffled by his mouth. He started to nibble on my lip then he bit it licking the blood coming from it his eyes turning red. Then I pushed him away in fear still blushing looking very embarrassed and maybe a bit sad. Then he panicked his eyes now sea foam "I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to." He apologized and I looked away for a moment

"You scared me." I said and he hugged me letting my head rest on his chest. I calmed down and we decided that we would lastly ride the ferris wheel. It was the kind that you could see your whole town in. "It's so pretty!" I said looking down onto the many tiny lights across the ground.

"Um... Naruto," I was taken away by a soft deep voice. I look at him and he was looking at me with utmost care "Naruto... " I smiled "Yeah?" Then he sat next to me "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to scare you... You're just so tasty I couldn't help it." I sigh and say

"It's okay It actually felt good," Then I smile "It's fine. I know you're a vampire I haven't forgotten." Gaara chuckles"Thanks, I just care..." I feel tired all of a sudden and then slowly I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

XxDreamxX  
"Naruto." Says a lustful Gaara and I whine as he licks from my cheek to my collar bone. He latches onto it biting and making me moan "Aaaaah!" He bites harder and I practically scream out of the sweet feeling it has. It wasn't bleeding but it was red.  
He lets go and smiles

"You're so cute, yelling my name. Like a kit." He wrapped my legs around his hips and lifts me up sitting me on a desk then he begins grinding his erection on mine. I arch my back, moaning his name pleading "Gaara more!" He chuckles at my requests and stops "More of what, now?" I bury my face in his neck embarrassed and he whispers in my ear "Tell me Na-Ru-To. I'll do whatever you want."

Then I grab his shoulders and I say "H-Harder... P-Please, Gaara-sama." He agrees and grinds harder and faster against me. "Aaaaah hah G-Gaara!"

XxDreamxX

I wake up to a familiar ceiling and bed. There's also hot breath on my head and my face is in someone's neck very red. My legs are also wrapped around this person. "Gaara?" I ask and I feel him flinch with an erection "Naruto." He replies plainly and he gets up quickly making me wince at the loss of heat. "I'm so glad you're okay." I sit up slowly "Yeah I'm fine just tired and thirsty." I say and he hands me a glass of water that was on a table by my bed. I drink it dry and he sighs out of relief.

"I'm still tired." I say rubbing my eyes and Yawning. "You still need to take off your clothes." Gaara said looking at me up and down and I sigh throwing my arms back then he starts taking off my pants then my shirt. He stops at my boxers blushing and I look down, they were wet with come "Do you want me to change those too? " he asks me and I shrug "I need a shower anyway, you don't have to. I'll wash myself."  
He smiles "No it's fine," then chuckles "We are going out so I guess it doesn't really matter." I stand up still a bit wobbly and he takes off my boxers revealing my cum covered member. Then he lifts me up putting me in the shower. He turns it on "You want me to come in too?" And I nod embarrassed.

He takes off his clothes and gets in with me the then he takes shampoo and washes my hair then my body and my legs and he washes himself too. I was getting a bit light headed due to how hot it was but I was woken up by a sharp pleasure in my lower section. I look down to see Gaara rubbing my member and using his other hand on his own "Aaaah don't t-touch th-ere." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and he replied "Sorry but it was all sticky."

Then he touched the tip forcing me to come again due to my sensitivity. "I didn't know you were so sensitive, are you a virgin?" He asked me and I nodded embarrassed I quickly finished cleaning myself and when I was dry he layed me on my bed along with himself. I layed on top of him my head on his chest. he put his arms around me and he asked me "What were you dreaming about earlier?"  
I chuckle "Just... Nothing." And he doesn't protest he just held me with a peaceful silence. Then I fell asleep...

The next morning I wake up to a very intimidating Gaara observing me. "You're late for school." He says and I look at the clock... Three hours late. I look at him with an annoyed face "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him and he took out his phone "I couldn't or else you wouldn't let me take naked pictures." He flipped it open and it was me sleeping with drool coming out of my mouth and I was butt naked.  
"G-Gaara! W-hy did you take those?!" I ask blushing at how vulnerable I look " Because... You were so cute and Ill need them for when I get lonely at home while you're at school." I blush even harder "What?" And he explains "You know to masterbate are with." Then my face blushes even more and I shove my face into my pillow.

He laughs and I feel him get up. "Will you hand me some briefs or something?" I ask him and he reaches into my droor and gives me some grey briefs. I put them on and he puts boxers on. "Don't go to school today... You're already really late." He says looking at me and I nod.

I get up and I stretch coming up behind him and grabbing his waist and tickling him. He laughed and resists me by grabbing my hands and he gives me a happy smiles then comes down right in front of my face and says "I told that's not allowed." He lets go of my left hand and curled me blonde hair in his hand "If I find you doing it again I'll have to punish you." I smile nervously and then he starts to get dressed. "Oh and Naruto... You don't need to work on the weekends I have a job that has a very high income." And I when I ask him all he says is that he sells computer software and not to worry .So I don't even though I did want to help I'm not. Mostly because he said he would punish me if I did.

The rest of the day goes pretty boring and regular until 5:00pm  
"Gaara. I'm going to cook dinner. What do you want?" I ask him while he's on his computer. "Um... How about... You?" I blush and look away "I'm not on the menu." And he closes his computer "Then I need you to do something for me." He rests his head on his hand "Please." And I sigh then nod.

"Good be right back." He goes upstairs and comes back down with that bag and after going through it he finds what he wants and shows it "Wear this apron." And I take it and say "Sure." Then I tie it on and he grabs my pants "Only the apron." Then he yanks them off taking my underwear with them. I resist but somehow he manages to get my shirt off.

I look down in shame and embarrassment "Why only this?" He smiles deviously his eyes just sparkles "Because it's sexy." I wash my hands and start to prepare what I wanted. RAMEN!

I start to throw in the noodles when Ding Dong! The door rings. I look at Gaara who is smugly staring at my butt and ask "Could you get that? I don't know who that could be and I don't want them to see." He nods and answers the door and I continue cooking.  
Next thing I know "Naruto? Why are you naked?" I turn around to see...

please review and I take requests


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in my bed naked and tired but this time, on time. I get a quick shower, put on some clothes, brush my teeth then I meet Gaara downstairs. He was typing away on his computer while sitting on his usual stool.

"Hey Gaara, Hey Gaara." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His expression didn't change though. I put on a cute sad face and licked his ear making sex sounds in it and he smiled and said "Stop that." And I whined "But Gaa-kun." And rubbed on him and I felt him warm up but he still resisted.

I let go and got on his lap straddle  
Ing him and putting my face in front of him so he couldn't see . he sighed "Gaara!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and throwing my head back he sighed again

"What Naruto?" He said frustrated. "I want some attention I'm not gonna see you all day!" I said resting my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He squeezed me tight and it was hard to breath "I hope you have a good day at school." He said and he quickly whispered something I didn't hear as I slid off.

I put a key in my school bag and after eating breakfast I set out with a goodbye kiss from Gaara.

I was halfway to school when a car drove up beside me "Hey Naruto get in." I looked toward the voice and it was Kiba. I just ignored him and kept walking with the car beside me.

I immediately went to the office to grab my schedule and I got it but not before I was bombarded with questions about my previous absence.

First I had science, my least favorite subject. I sat down in the back were the only available seats were. I immediately took out my notebook and a pencil and when the teacher called role I answered like a good boy.

I didn't have a neighbor because it seemed like all the girls revolved around this one boy with Long-ish black hair and the boys sat in the front. In the next class I sat in the front and it happened again except the boys all sat in the back. 'Are they avoiding me?'I thought as I looked back at the other students talking

'Oh well when I get home I'll get to see Gaara so it's no big deal.' Next period was free period 'Maybe Ill go see what that other kid is doing.' I thought thinking of the dark haired boy. I walked around the buildings until I found a door that said "Roof" on it. Naturally I went up.

When I reached the top the roof was pretty high up. 'Its kind of windy.' I thought looking down at the ground two stories away. I leaned on the tall fence then heard " Who are you?" And when I turned around and saw no one it scared me a bit. " Who's there?" I asked and the door opened revealing the boy. He looked at me with an intense intimidating look, it kind of reminded me of the look Gaara first gave me.

"So you're the one they sent." He said and I gave a questioned face "What are you talking about?" I asked but didn't answer and he just walked my way taking off his black tie and I backed up but I ran into the fence 'Damn, why is he undressing?' I thought as he unbuttoned his shirt. Then he pushed me against the fence and stared into my eyes and I grabbed onto the fence as though if I tried hard enough I could faze through it.

"Back up." I said feeling uncomfortable but he just brought his face closer to mine as I trembled in fear and when I tried to push him away to run he held me with unimaginable strength.

"Don't run.. You'll like it." He said kissing me making me feel like my life was draining then he kissed my neck making me moan. He held my hands with one of his and he shoved his other cold hand into my pants feeling my member and squeezing it. I tried to kick him away but he kept me from doing so putting his foot down on my own.

He smiled and undid my shirt and when he saw the mark Gaara left on my collar bone he chuckled "Hn... You're already claimed, huh? That's too bad I guess I have to change that." He used vacant hand to tie down my hands with a thin rope lined with wolves-bane then he licked up my stomach and chest making my face go bright red with the hated pleasure.

He put his hands in my pants and that's when I tried to call for him "Ga-" but it was cut off by the black haired boy's finger across my mouth "Ah-ah don't call to him you'll regret it."


	8. Chapter 8

Tears started to come out of my eyes as he started to bite my collar bone in Gaara's spot it made my eyes go hazy and droop. I started to loose consciousness. "Gaa-ra." I called closing my eyes at the pain.  
Then the door behind me flung open and my red head grabbed the other flinging him onto the floor. The sound made my eyes open and I saw him relaxing my muscles "Gaara!" I said happily and he hugged me "What has he done to you?" He said sadly and then he untied me and when my collar done began to bleed he looked concerned. "One more sec okay?"  
He turned around and he stomped on the still subdued young man crushing his chest making him wince and try to nock him off "If you ever get near my thing again, I will kill you and grind your bones for my bread." He took his foot off and picked him up once again throwing him into the hard stone wall beside the door.  
Then he ran over to me."He bit you there?" He ran his finger over the bloody bone and he brought his face down to it sucking the blood that came from it. He moaned from the taste of my blood "Mmmmmh." Then he stopped "I'll take you home and get you all better, ne?" I nodded and that's when I realized how tired I felt.  
I slid down to the ground panting fast and Gaara took my pulse "Shit!" He said and laid me down "He took it all dry.". He then kissed me and at that point I began to feel a bit better. "There you have some, from me now you don't have to stand up but try to stay conscious. He lifted me up like a princess and I put my face into his chest "Gaara." I whined and he smiled.  
He laid me down in the back seat then he drove me home and settled me on my bed. "You don't have a lot of life seed right now and your not regaining fast enough," He said " I have to give it back myself." He said and kissed me . He pushed his tongue into my mouth and tasted me "Stop!" I said pushing him away. 'Fix it dont worry about my life seed!' I thought.  
He looked utterly defeated "What is it?" And I pulled my shirt back to let him see the still bleeding wound. "You want me to patch it up? I'll be right back." He came back with a large band-aid and tape. He put it over and taped it down making me feel a little better. Then I rolled over to sleep him petting my head.  
I woke up later to two arms around me and my face in my favorite spot of Gaara's chest. I looked up at him and I saw him looking down at me. I blushed then licked his chin "Morning." I said and he still looked concerned "Are you... Okay? You looked really aroused... and tired." He asked and I blushed harder  
"I feel f-fine but... I only get aroused by you! I love you!I was just embarrassed you know when someone touches you it-" He smiled "I love you too." I squeezed him and I felt a hand run through my hair "You're so cute. You know, you don't have to go back to school if you don't want to." He said and I replied "I do want to go back its my last year, I want to be able to get a job too."  
I tried to get off but he held me onto him then kissed my forehead saying "Just a bit longer." I abided but instead he flipped us over so I was on the bottom and he held me like the first time we slept together "Naru-kun. When I saw you like that I didn't know what to do. For a second I thought you had betrayed me but then I thought 'Nah Naruto would never do that' " he told as our faces got close. He held my wrists tight as though he could pop off my hands any moment the tightness was comforting.  
"It makes me want to-" he cut himself off and looked at me "Dint ever go anywhere alone with him or anyone." I adjusted my legs so they straddled him as he held down both my hands with one of his own. He took off the bandage and bit the mark again the pain making my voice hitch. "Don't let anyone touch you, okay?" He said looking me in the eyes.  
I nodded and said "I wouldn't want anyone to touch me but you. So okay." I replied... Then he smiled and let go. When he got up I couldn't help but want for him so I had him piggy back ride me downstairs.

Sorry I meant to post this yesterday but this guy I was doing some bad stuff with decided it was bad after I told him I liked him and I was kind of sad so sorry


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I went into first period and instead of everyone ignoring me they bullied me telling me I was an idiot. I didn't really care though cus I realized a month of school was all we had left. I just ignored them and I rolled my eyes whenever the black haired boy tried to smirk at me.  
The next class was about the same except this time The boy sat right next to me. "Hey, how you doing I'm Sasuke." He said putting out his hand, which I didn't shake. "Hey don't be that way Naru-kun." He said in a whiney way. I scowled and asked "How do you know my name?" He smirks "Attendance." He smirks and grabs my should making me face his way.  
Then he pulls down my shirt a bit looking at the mark on my collar bone "Aw he bit over it... It's so unclear now. I guess I'll have to leave a dominance mark another way." He says and I take his hand off me "Please don't talk to me." I say and rub the now healing wound.  
"It's sensitive isn't it?" He said and I didn't answer refraining from looking at him. "That's because when more than one parasite species bites the same place that skin there gets weak because it doesn't want to use as energy to heal for it only to be taken." I don't look at him but respond "Then maybe you shouldn't have bit me there.". Then I hear him sigh "I'm sorry it's not personal... I-... I'm sorry." He looks away as I look at him and I say  
"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere with you alone." I say trying to forgive the poor sap. He smirks "I knew you would warm up to me." And I roll my eyes . Then the rest of that class whizzes by, but not without a few remarks from Sasuke.  
When that period ended I headed outside for a bit of fresh air instead of having lunch. I sat under a large oak tree that provided nice shade, and a place to hide from Sasuke. "You can't hide." I heard from a far militant voice that made me jump 'Kiba?' I think and low and behold its him in his school uniform that happened to look a lot like mine. "You're not-" I was cut off by him  
"I am going to your school now, and don't get angry... Gaara told me to,"  
He smiled "Said he needed me to watch over you where he couldn't."  
I blushed at what he said 'I don't need watched.'  
He leaned against the tree and smiled. "So who did it?" He asked and I didn't answer "Who pushed Gaara into making me come?" I looked at my lap "This guy... named Sasuke." I said and showed him my collar bone. "Sasuke huh... Well I guess I'm going." He said and left without another word and star angrily determination in his gaze.  
'Whats he going to do now?" I followed him. He looked around for a while for something. On occasion he would even open janitors closets and he looked on the roof too. Then I saw him look into a window and go in looking to see if someone was watching. "What's he doing Thats so secret?"

I wait to see if he comes out but after around 20 minutes of waiting he doesn't.

I crouch and crawl over to the window taking a quick glance  
"He's-?!"

chapter wasn't very action full but I will be finishing soon as well. I take requests so if you want something ask me. NE?


	10. THE END

I crouch under the window and take a quick glance "He's-?!" I take another look, Kiba has Sasuke against the wall a pissed look on his face. Then he begins to yell at him but I can't hear them. 'Damn!' I think and while he's yelling I open the door a bit using his yelling to muffle the door sound.  
"I'm going to tear you apart!" Kiba says and the only thing he receives is a chuckle. Then he Kiba growls and tries to punch Sasuke in the face but he dodges leaving an indent in the wall.  
"You think a werewolf could beat me, nah." He laughed again "I could do Naruto all day if I wanted, make him scream my name in pleasure." He smirks and continues and gets in Kiba's face "He would plead for more as I touched his most private areas and you would be helpless on the sidelines."  
This just pisses Kiba off more "No! He would never cheat on Gaara, I know that!" He punches Kiba in the gut making him fall backwards and spit up a little blood. I get up and walk in "Stop! And I get in the way of another punch coming Kiba's way instead making me get punched "Ow." I said rubbing the area on my chest.  
Sasuke and Kiba both left dumbfounded "What are you doing hear Naruto?" Comes from both of their mouths. Get from between them and look at Sasuke glaring as best I can then i look at Kiba "Why did you come here?!" I say slamming my fist on the desk. "Um... Uh... Because I'm your pack mate and... I couldn't let anything happen to you without punishing him."  
"We'll obviously he's much stronger than you! Why? And I didn't say that I wasn't over it, Because I AM!" Then I turn to Sasuke "And you need to stop talking about me like that or I'll have your head on a spear!Got it?" Sasuke gulps and nods. I clench my teeth "Now get out of my sight."  
They both leave and soon enough it's next period and even faster the day is over.  
Three Days Later...  
'I hope he is home I really need a kiss he hasn't even touched me for a nearly a week.' I think opening my door to an empty house. 'Damn!' I put my things down and I see a note on the counter. It reads...  
Naruto,  
Sorry I'm not at home but The company called me in to fix some things I don't know when I'll be back.  
Gaara.  
I shrug, 'Don't even tell me you love me.' I lay on the couch, and then I hear my stomach gurgle it sounded like "Feed Me!" I look in the pantry and I get out some instant Ramen and eat that, by the time I'm done and have been sitting on the couch waiting he still isn't home.  
I groan and lay down all the way. I close my eyes and begin to think about Gaara. About how soft his kisses are and how pleasure full his nibbles are, how he's so skilled and his red hair. I open my eyes and see the bulge from a hard on coming through my pants.  
'Oh look what I've done.' I think and I go into my room grabbing a pair of his clean underwear then laying on my bed before I know it. I unzip my pants and I smell his underwear "Gaara." I whisper as I rub my member "Mmmmh hah." I moan smelling his scent. I rub the tip imagining Gaara doing it. 'Na-Ru-To.' I think and I close my eyes "More!" I let escape my mouth remembering the feel of his hands and mimicking it. I moan and Say his name louder "Gaara!"  
I hear the door creak and my eyes fling open "Naruto?" I hear seeing my red head looking at me with a confused look. I take the underwear from my face throwing them across the room "Um... Uh...-" he looks down "Are you-? Did you-? " he climbs onto me "If I ever catch you touching yourself again I won't forgive you!"  
I tremble grabbing the sheets of the bed and he kisses me quickly making me want more "Not once... More *Kiss* More..." I demand and he connects our mouths again tasting me with his tongue. The kiss is deep and sloppy and when he starts to pant I suck his tongue, the wet muscle hot and limp. He touches noses with me and I smile. I stop and he runs his hands down my body making everywhere he touched burn with pleasure.  
"Gaara!" I say and he laughs "Still sensitive huh?" He asks and I nod blushing wildly. He touches the tip and runs his finger down the back making pleasure run up my spine and cause my eyelids to droop. He puts my legs on his shoulders and puts two fingers in. 'Aaaaah! G-Mmmmmh hah!" He stretches and pushes his long fingers in more.  
Then he takes them out and flips me over like I'm a dog. "Bark for me." He says slapping my butt and I do so "W-woof Woof." He smiles and he puts his tongue in. Going in and out with the soft, squishy, wet muscle making me shiver. "Gaara. Hurry up." I say and he looks shocked "All the way?" And I nod. "I need it." He immediately positions at my hole and pounds his large cock hurting my insides.  
I immediately start panting from the radical pleasure and pain coming from inside of me. He begins moving and it was slow at first but as I got more adjusted he went faster and pounded harder. The sound of his hips hitting me was music to my ears as my eyes got clouded. The feeling was unexplainable. After that I passed out to the loss of life seed, and when I woke up I couldn't move barely. Before I fell asleep again all I heard was "I love you." And I responded with "I love you too."  
THE END


End file.
